And She Will Be Loved
by Yana-Sempi
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are highschool students. Natsu, being the popular one is just a regular teenage guy getting ready to graduate. Lucy the girl who barely gets noticed, little friends and is also getting ready to graduate. Natsu one day makes friends with Lucy, does the unthinkable and falls for her. She will be Loved. Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or the characters. This is an AU


**Chapter 1:**

I wake up for school longing not to go. I groan as my hand pushes against the bed lefting my upper body to sit up. I just sit there on my bed in the dark, with my eyes half closed. Suddenly I hear my phone buzz on my night stand. I reach for it lazily. I turn on my phone. Soon the bright screen hits my eyes. I moan slightly of the pain my eyes were receiving. I immediately turn the brightness down then look back at the screen. There was a new message. I tap on it.

The screen gives me another page to look at. It was a message from Levy. _hello. Coming to school today or are you staying home by yourself? _I tap on the screen messaging back. _of course I'm coming. _I put my phone down and head over to the bathroom to get ready. When I was done I put my uniform skirt and shirt on. Grabbed my bag and made toast and left. I took the train to school.

While I was on the train I heard laughing. I took a glance. It was Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu is most known for the cool guy. Although people say he has no interest in love. Hhmp. Beats me. I shrug in thought and left off the train. I walk the rest of the way to school. Classes started and I sat there board. I'm not very popular. I'm one of those side girls that you see walking around school whom will not really get notice. Kind of like in the movies.

It's ironic how the unpopular girl gets noticed by the most popular guy in the school. Yup. What I wouldn't give if that would happen to me. I'm not that pretty and I bet Natsu wouldn't notice me. School break came which the day was almost over. Guys crowed natsu. He's always surrounded by his friends. As for me... I have three to four friends. Yea not a lot.

I keep most of my distance from guys once the relationship between us tries to get romantic. I don't think I'm cut out for it and I'm two ugly. My last boyfriend abused me in all ways you name it. Ever since then I didn't want anything else to do with guys. I think they suck.

I went to the school roof to eat lunch. Levy and the rest offered to go with me but I suggested to be alone to think more. I see what people don't see. Here what they can't. And speak my mind to a degree that people can't. I'm smart and can tell a story of your life just by looking at you.

I thought all these things as I eat rice from my bento and sit on the bench. Suddenly I hear the door open. I immediately look up from my food. It was the Natsu guy. I was confused as he sat there. He started walking to the edge of the roof but soon turned around and started walking towards me. My heart picks up the pace. _what is he doing? _I thought and he keeps coming to me. He sits on the same bench as me but keeps his distance.

"Hi." He says. I keeped me eyes on my food. I quickly glance at him then back at my food. Unsure what to do. "Lucy Heartfilia was it?" How does he know my name? He never talked to me a day in his life. I nod. Still looking at my food. "You... Have a broken smile. Did you know that?" My eyes widden and I make full eye contact with him. How did he know? Why is he talking to me? Telling me this? I clear my throat and sit my food on the side of me. I turn my body posture to his way.

"And what makes you say that? Natsu Dragneel?" I said. He smirks. "Lucy. I don't know if you noticed but... I have been watching you for quite some time. Reading your face expressions. I don't want to sound creepy but I sometimes follow you to see what you do. I think I've became really interested.. In you." He said calm. He looked like a nervous wreck. And because of that I smiled.

"Um. Are you trying to confess to me or something? Is that the reason why you came up to me? I thought you weren't Interested in love." He starts to waves his hand around nervously. "No, no, no, no. I'm not in love with you. I just want to ask you to be my friend." I raise my eyebrows. "Friends?" He nods smiling. "With a popular guy?" He stays in a shrugging pose and speaks. "Well exclude the popular part. I see everyone smile but you. I want to fix it." "Then walk out of my life?" I question.

He scoots down a little closing the gap between us just a tad bit. "Who said I would leave you?" I started packing up my bento. "This is all to sudden." I said starting to leave. "Wait please don't leave." He said stopping me with his words. "Please? It took me a lot of courage to talk to you. You're.." He starts to blush faintly. "Very pretty you know."

My lips were starting to get dry. My moist mouth was starting to taste bitter. I could barely speak. "Wait what?" I said with the words barely comming out of my mouth. A guy hasn't said those words to me over 5 years. "I said.. Your pretty." He said with the blush on his face getting darker as he turns his head. "I never said that to a girl before so... Your my first I ever said that to." I sat back down and cleared my thraot. "Um ok. I'll be your friend. It's just don't expect me to be so open with people. He starts to smile ear to ear as the blush on his face went away. "Great. I would like to hang with you after school if that's ok."

I nod. "Sure." I stand up. "Fix my broken smile huh? You don't know anything about me." I said. Looking at the door. "Oh but I do." I look at him. His face sincere. I could tell what he was feeling. I walked off. I went back down the stairs going to class 'cause it was going to start soon.

**from that day on Lucy never knew...**

**She never knew...**

**That she would fall in love again.**

**Just like those cliché movies she had seen.**

**Just. Like. That.**

[End of Chapter]


End file.
